


What's In A Name

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Hyde can't stop looking at the name that Licht had carved into his gift....





	

**Author's Note:**

> While I wait for inspiration to allow me to finish the next chapter of Waiting for the Curtain to Fall, another short drabble piece.

Hyde was dozing off, listening to the sound of Licht's music. He was allowed to listen, as long as he didn't say anything, because Licht knew that playing to an empty room was worthless and 'even a rat like him could be considered an audience.'

It was all so very peaceful that it was hard to remember what happened not that long ago, but the fact that they weren't home, that they were in the C3 headquarters, was a painful reminder.

The music was something new; he hadn't heard Licht play the particular tune before and he wondered if it was newly created. It wasn't as if he had heard all the music in the past so many centuries, but he had been around for a great deal of it and this wasn't anything that he recalled offhand. He wanted to go up to stand next to the piano with Licht, but everything felt uncertain around him, like his own private world was still crumbling at the edges. He wanted to tease his angel like before, risk getting yelled at and kicked and have them fight like before.

He didn't realize he was clutching at the necklace that Licht had given him until the piano stopped and he felt Licht's glare burn through him. He blinked and let the necklace fall gently to his chest, swallowing nervously. "Angel… you stopped playing before your song was over…"

"You keep holding onto that necklace like it's going to vanish," Licht snapped. "Do you think you're going to forget the name I gave you if you’re not staring down at it all the time? Isn't my reassurance as an angel enough for you?"

Hyde winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Angel…"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the names you were given," Licht snorted, standing over him, arms across his chest and glaring down at him. "Even…" He couldn't even bring himself to be cruel enough to say _her_ name and Hyde shook his head.

"No, Angel—our contract ended when she died." Part of him still hurt at her loss, but it wasn't the deep, clawing kind that tore into his mind anymore. "Once that ends, the name is gone. We're left with the names our father gave us."

Licht looked a little startled at that, staring down at him and seeming to muse on his next words. "So until I gave you the name Hyde, you didn't remember any other name except Lawless or Greed?" he asked, frowning deeper.

"Something like that," Hyde shrugged. As his brother would say, it was too much of a pain to explain; there weren't words enough to go through the complicated nature of what the Servamps were at their core and how a simple _name_ changed them, defined them.

"That's stupid," Licht declared and Hyde had to smile at his blunt reaction. "You won't forget mine, you idiot rat. I've written it down for you, you don't have any excuse."

Hyde just laughed and shook his head. It was more complicated than that, but he heard what Licht wasn’t saying and he wanted to go with it for now; it wasn't a moment that he'd get again anytime soon. He would always be Lawless of Greed, but for now and for Licht, he'd be Hyde.


End file.
